


Blasphemy, Idolatry, and Other Carnal Sins

by Inevitinfini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has All the Genders (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crying, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Public Display of Affection, Queer Themes, Scratching, Seduction, Shapeshifting, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Tenderness, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: It started with a persistent gaze. Long sideways stares that seemed to undress the angel with dilated golden irises, bright mischievous eyes hovering over a tilted wine glass with a knowing flirtatious smirk. Aziraphale swallowed his lust as he found himself distracted by this intense gaze, meanwhile the demon continued to speak as if nothing were happening, despite being the source of the distraction as they sat in their parlor drinking.





	Blasphemy, Idolatry, and Other Carnal Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Have some rushed but highly detailed *Gabriel voice* ...pornography

It started with a persistent gaze. Long sideways stares that seemed to undress the angel with dilated golden irises, bright mischievous eyes hovering over a tilted wine glass with a knowing flirtatious smirk. Aziraphale swallowed his lust as he found himself distracted by this intense gaze, meanwhile the demon continued to speak as if nothing were happening, despite being the source of the distraction as they sat in their parlor drinking.

They'd gone out to a play, a showing of Much Ado About Nothing. Crowley had dressed to the nines and chose feminine presentation for the first time since leaving their position as Warlock's godparents, a black gown that resembled a chiton of Mediterranean origin, black fabric draping beautifully down the demon's elegant silhouette with fiery curls pinned into a very roman updo. Her hair sat piled atop her head, with some straying ringlets escaping from under her circlet. The back of the dress plunged, and dared the angel to see how gorgeous the temptress she chose to embody at the time could look from behind. A silent but salacious invitation to indulge in lustful daydreaming, issued by the demon, who gazed just as lustfully upon her willing target despite her casual manner. All throughout the show she maintained this teasing gaze, quite distracted by the golden low light on the angel's statuesque yet cherubic visage. The emotions drawn on his face as he immersed himself into the story fascinated Crowley, who was barely paying attention as she had seen this one many times. Aziraphale had as well, but he never grew tired of some tales, unlike Crowley who was quite jaded to many old narratives and much preferred to get immersed in the love shared between them.

Aziraphale seemed at first to not notice the looks, but started to catch on halfway through the show due to Crowley being rather forward. He realized that Crowley had laid a hand on his knee at some point, and saw from his periphery that the demon's eyes lay on him and not on the old classic tale unfolding onstage. From that moment he had tried to maintain focus on the story, but found himself distracted by the temptation of her subtle yet bold body language. She leaned quite intimately into the angel's side with one arm hooked around his own, and the other resting on his knee. She leaned into his shoulder and simply drank in his expressions as he grew increasingly flustered with her quiet but effective flirting.

They had returned home to their cottage and immediately broken into a bottle of wine, chatting each other up as she continued to stare at Aziraphale quite lustfully. She would lick her lips, gazing quite unabashedly at Aziraphale's own lips while leaning forward and laughing under her breath. Aziraphale was transfixed by this, stunned by the sheer indulgence of it. How decadent it felt to even so much as gaze upon the demon. She crossed her legs slowly and leaned back, hips tilted provocatively with legs draped aside, falling captivatingly out of the slit in the side of her gown as she eyed him like prey. The angel felt far too warm, and as this continued his ability to keep up with conversation faded out, and he began to give rather brief and distracted responses to the prompting of conversation. 

Crowley saw this and like the snake she is she took her chance to strike, leaning rather boldly into the angel's space and draping an arm around him, brushing her crossed leg up against his own quite intentionally. "You seem quite distracted love, pray tell what's got you so quiet?" She asked playfully, walking a hand up his chest and tugging at his loosened bowtie, draped untied around his neck. This pulled him forward, both ends of the tie drawing him closer to her face as she admired his beautifully reddening cheeks and heavy gaze.

"Honestly dear could you be any more irresistible? You must be aware of your behavior, and the reaction it will bring, you're no innocent." He countered with a low tone, returning Crowley's playful manner. "You've been eyeing me all night and have the audacity to ask me why so quiet? You truly are a fiend, darling." Crowley's grin tilted into a crooked smirk, lips pursed in a teasing manner as she chuckled under her breath. "I've been discovered, what ever shall I do now that you've seen through my wiles-" she leaned forward, eyes drinking him in up and down with her lips inches from his own, "The real question, my dear angel, is will you partake in the temptation I present to you?"

Aziraphale swallowed hard, answering by pressing their lips together and placing his hands on her hips as she immediately shifted closer to him, kissing him intently while pulling him flush to her by the tie, which was now wrapped around her knuckles and pulled even tighter. The demon crawled astride him, the slit in her gown allowing her to spread her legs across his lap with ease, dress hiked up to her thighs. She grinded her hips against his quite purposefully, sighing contently between heated kisses. 

After they'd gained their freedom, and this new life together, they had started to indulge in all the more hedonistic and delightfully human activities. Finally they could have physical intimacy, and they seemed to take advantage of every moment spent alone between them. There was lust, but even stronger was the love of it all. The closeness, the crossing of long forbidden lines, the ages of temptations and denial reaching their peak at long last. The pair often fell into long sessions of intimacy, forgetting the fractional time spent which was never enough compared to the time they'd been forced apart. They had much lost time to make up for, and they were equally determined to catch up fast. Their revelry and the shameless embrace of their perfect partnership had grown so wildly in the short window of time in which they'd been free. Next to Millennia of reciprocal repressed pining, these short years spent free felt like a blink, never enough to quell their yearning.

They would drink in the affection of the other, constantly bathing each other in love and admiration. Many would consider them almost smothering if they witnessed it, but they were happy that way. They couldn't help being so clingy to one another now, not after so much time of being held apart. Even when right next to one another, they'd been out of reach. Like the unattainable prize of Tantalus, lying just beyond their fingertips as they would speak their affection in a coded personal dialect they'd formed. A mixture of body language and tones used to convey more than they could with actions or even words.

Truly, they read each other like a book. Each tilt of the head and sidelong smile carrying its own subtextual meaning. Every shared look meaning more than a thousand words.

Aziraphale grasped at the demon's thighs, moaning quietly against her magnetic lips as he soaked in the friction between their bodies. Crowley released his tie to place a loving hand on his jaw, other hand resting on the angel's chest as she rocked her hips lazily against his lap. Aziraphale shocked her by rather boldly dipping fingertips along the edge of her lacey black undergarments, a hand drifting from her stocking and garter on her lower thigh to the inner crease of her hip and thigh. 

She gasped quietly, biting her lip as she pulled back from their kiss. "Touch me, then, angel. Why hesitate?" She spread her thighs further, half lidded eyes gazing down at him commandingly. Aziraphale buried his face in her neck and kissed her throat adoringly as he slid his fingers past the barrier of fabric to stroke slowly and tenderly against her quivering folds, trailing his lips along the plane of her clavicle and chest as his fingers worked deftly between his lover's thighs. Crowley closed her eyes and simply melted into the ministrations, muttering appreciative praises from breathless lips. "Just like that, love. Ngk- ssso good-" she hissed pleasantly, head lolling back to accept more of the loving kisses to her neck and collarbone as the principality thrust his hand ever so intently to press his fingers against that most receptive of efforts she'd chosen. She moaned unreservedly as his fingers reduced her to putty in mere minutes, whining impatiently in her throat as she grew frustrated and felt it was no longer enough. 

She tugged meaningfully at Aziraphale's pants, and when he nodded she snapped her fingers to have them instantly gathered to his knees, freeing her to line herself quite eagerly to him and thrust her hips down upon him slowly. She closed her eyes as she did so, burying her fingers in the angel's curls as he continued to kiss every inch of her he could reach with his face pressed to her chest. In her lust fogged daze she realized he was murmuring praise to her between kisses, voice lilting softly as if in prayer. He spoke of her lovingly, and so blasphemously. "You are divine, my Crowley. You are worthy of worship, you make me a happy fool, my muse and my idol. My perfect and lovely downfall." The words spilled from his eloquent lips like poetry, weaving tender appraisals as he showered her in adoration.

"You are worth giving up everything, my darling. What ever would I do without your enticing chaos and your lively mischief?" He spoke lovingly against her throat, voice thrumming lowly through her chest and causing tears to well up in her eyes as she held him close by the hair, winding her hips ever so slowly back and forth as he rocked up into her steadily. He grasped at her thighs, lips locked on her neck as she sped up her movements impatiently, causing his hips to jerk up and strike her from a very jarring angle. She cried out and sighed, breath settling into lovingly hissed words. "Ssssuch a darling angel you are, Aziraphale. You are sssimply intoxicating, my dear." She muttered this in a quiet rasp, a sultry warble to her voice as she bounced her hips unashamedly and fell into a careless rhythm. She pulled him into a deep kiss by his hair, rocking desperately into him with trembling insides and trembling limbs. He moaned against her quivering lips and slid a hand between her splayed legs to offer relief to her ignored clitoris, causing her back to arch and causing a throaty moan to erupt from within her, raw and unkempt. 

The multiple sensations were beginning to overwhelm the demon, who in a moment of her shock struck down upon the angel's neck with a vicious but restrained bite, earning an unchecked gasp of pleasure at the sharp sting blended with his heady bliss. She realized immediately that perhaps she'd bitten too hard, trailing soft apologetic kisses along the welt of her teeth marks and the small punctures of her fangs, which she hadn't intended to break skin. Aziraphale sighed and nuzzled his face lovingly into the crook of her neck, kissing her jaw as if to grant forgiveness for her lashing out so roughly.

She sighed in relief as he did so, rolling her body languidly downward as she kneaded her long claw like nails gently against his scalp, encouraging his kisses to her neck and jaw. "Aziraphale- pleassse." She pleaded for nothing in particular, simply begging for more of...this.

The angel so loved hearing Crowley say his full name, which seemed to be reserved for intimate moments, whether chaste or indulgent in nature. The demon's hiss leaking into her words was so endearing to him, showing how affected his fallen lover was by the sensations of their shared actions. "I know my love, it's not enough yet, is it?" He spoke against her shoulder, lips brushing lightly against her skin as he used his divinely granted strength to do the most unholy things, lifting and pulling her hips roughly to relieve her desperation. The demon cried out with each lift, eyes rolling back behind nearly closed lids as she rocked shamelessly with his sharp thrusts. "I could do this forever angel, it will never be enough." She spoke between panted gasps, grasping her claws on his shoulders for leverage as he brought her closer and closer to the first peak of her bliss. 

In any form or shape, Aziraphale loved his companion without preference or bias. He would proudly admire the beauty of the sinful creature he so craved in all forms. He, she, or they made no difference, neither would anatomical choices or choice of garb. Crowley is Crowley, no matter the guise. One moment a husband, another moment a wife, and sometimes a formless and unlabelled lover, but always the same Crowley.

Crowley quite suddenly tensed, whining several octaves higher than the typical range of voice that she would allow herself. She cried out as she tipped over the first of many orgasms that evening. With no mind for overstimulation and no intention of ceasing, she continued to move her body against his, tensing her muscles around his throbbing member as she ceaselessly rode his lap with abandon. Endless gasps, whimpers, and moans escaped her as she moved, nerves firing intensely as she intentionally overstimulated herself. 

Aziraphale had fallen into a nearly hypnotic state, gazing up at Crowley's face as if he were gazing upon the origin of beauty itself. He murmured nonsensical praise between restrained noises of satisfaction. "Never stop tempting me, my Crowley. You truly opened my eyes to the coldness of Heaven's light. Oh how irresistible is the warmth of your blessed hellfire in comparison, the passion of your blaze, the comfort of your hearth-" Once again sounding almost as if he were praying, the angel punctuated each statement with a kiss to Crowley's jaw. 

"You are not of sin, you are pure even in your abandonment, beloved fallen divinity. You are a being of love, even if you are no longer an angel." Crowley found herself crying at his words, but she only drew closer. His words called upon her years of emotions bubbling to the surface, but the comforting intimacy of his mere presence balanced this. Crowley buried her face into Aziraphale's chest and sobbed with a mixture of pleasure and catharsis, the angel's blasphemous praise swelling inside of her. The demon writhed against his chest as she fell into another climax quite suddenly, making quite inhuman noises at this point. Even still she did not cease, pushing her limited body beyond its limit by sheer willpower. She continued to ride Aziraphale without hesitation, only slowing for a few moments before falling back into an eager pace. 

Aziraphale lifted Crowley by the hips yet again, but this time he lifted her off of him and laid her aside on her back, quickly moving himself between her legs to buck his hips into her with more force than he could achieve while sitting beneath her, earning a near howl in response. He pinned her legs apart and snapped his hips into her with exponentially desperate thrusts as he approached his own climax finally. Crowley grasped at his back with tight claws, leaving long red welts down his pale shoulders as she came a third time, whimpering at the deliciously sore shock of stimulation that coursed through her as she muttered low against his neck between breathless whines. "I'm yoursss, Aziraphale- all yoursss to take and to keep." She kissed him after she said this, draping her arms around his neck to pull him close as his hips stuttered forcefully, pivoting ever so slowly through his climax until he couldn't anymore.

He withdrew and despite his body being less sexually vigorous than the demon's he was intrigued by the idea of truly pushing the limit of her overstimulation. He shifted to kiss up her thighs, looking up at her before murmuring between her legs. "May I, my love?" Her eyes widened, but she nodded, curious about how far this could go. "You may, angel." 

Aziraphale brought his lips to her clitoris and sucked lightly, teasing his tongue around in painfully slow circles. This ripped uncontrollable raucous moans from the overwhelmed but euphoric demon, who squirmed under the strong restraint of the angel pinning her hips down and grinded against his hungry mouth. He slowly lost himself in this for a good while, utterly entranced by the lustful cries and guttural moans that erupted from Crowley without end. He coaxed these delectable sounds from the demon with a purposeful and eager tongue, savoring this as if it were a meal after starvation. Only once more at least, once more he wanted to bring her to climax and make her see the stars behind her eyes.

Crowley tangled her fingers in his hair, hips moving in stuttering and unpredictable jerks as she fast approached yet another orgasm. Aziraphale moaned against her flesh and sped up the flicking and rolling of his tongue as she built up to another moment of release beneath the angel's adoring lips. Crowley let out a sound that Aziraphale would dare to call heavenly as she climaxed a fourth time, hips canting irregularly and uncontrollably as she came utterly undone beneath Aziraphale. He leaned back and pressed a sweet kiss to her thigh before shifting her to a more comfortable laying position on the defiled couch. She lay panting and staring at Aziraphale with misty eyes and a loving smile. She was a breathtaking sight, beautiful and disastrous with her hair falling free of its pins.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers to miracle the mess away, having grown less embarrassed about using miracles for such things. He honestly found it amusing to imagine how utterly shocked his superiors would be seeing such things. Yet they could do nothing, so they thought. They ignored Aziraphale now, anyway. He lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him, murmuring gratefully through her stupor. "Thank you angel, how I adore you-" 

He lay her in their bed and held her close, lips pressed to her forehead as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Aziraphale closed his eyes, lying there as he dozed into a long repressed sleep. The pair clung to one another, with no intent of parting for a good while.


End file.
